User talk:Yellowl/Archive 1
Velociraptor Your edit on the Velociraptor page did not make any sense, so I undid it. It was a move card in the beginning, and it always was. It's only a Wind dinosaur in the TCG. Also, I think there was a 3rd move, but it was never used. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Don't Undo That Stuff You don't remove stuff in talk pages unless you're moving it to an archive. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) moves what i mean is that the is only 2 Velociraptor move in the arcade, in the ds game so thats what i meant ok Ah, I see Okay, now I get it. Before, the wording was a bit confusing. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, you repeated the same thing twice, and since I watch the Velociraptor page (that means I watch over all the edits that happen to the page), there were a lot of wacky symbols in there. BTW, try using the signature button. That's how you get onto other people's talk pages (Mine's the "Dino" in my signature). --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Kyoryu King If you read the main page, it actually says somewhere. I got it from Kyoryu-King.com. BTW, my favorite attributes are Secret and Wind. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Favorite Attribute Here is my favorite attribute; Fire. Because fire dinosaurs are strong and powerful when it comes about inflicting damages in the game. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) What? I don't get it. It's still in the Dino Museum. http://kyoryu-king.com/extra/museum/sp_dt_Triceratops.html By the way, in episode 7, Ursula could summon Utahraptor because of the Alpha Controller. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No Um, no. Where'd you get that from? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It's not me, but I know who it is I think you mixed me up with the admin of dinosaurking.org, her name is Hannah. Mine's not, though, and I chose not to release my name in public. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Bad File Don't replace the file. Mine was an actual screenshot taken from the episode, while yours was a wallpaper taken from a website. They're two different things. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:44, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Answer It will be very hard to do so. The Japanese episodes that I get my screenshots from don't go up to that episode (whatever number it is. I don't go by the names, I go by episode #). Perhaps 4kids has it, but there is no way I am going on that website. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Answer 1. Oh, okay. 2. I used to go on there. I quit. That website sucks. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's Why Yeah, it sucks so much! Here's why: *So many ads *They're slow at uploading new episodes *The forums are terrible, I bet I can't even say this on their site *The entire website loads so slowly, I can't take it! *Well, their dubs are terrible. Dinosaur King is practically the only one that I can watch. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Saurolophus I don't know, and no, it does not matter. --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) TCG cards Where ever the TCG cards are being shown, which includes the official TCG site for Dinosaur King (you can Google it, I'm too lazy to get the site right now). Re: TCG Cards Why do you need them? Gallery Do you even know how to make a gallery (the way that you're supposed to do it, like with those little boxes around them)? --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I'm too lazy to get the pictures. You don't have to worry about the galleries. I can fix them up. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Flesh? Uh, why does that say flesh? It makes no sense -_-; BTW, I don't speak Chinese. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well Then Then try stop rubbing that Chinese/Japanese characters into my face. That's considered spamming, btw. PS. Besides, I have to deal with all the spammers on this Wikia. Try undoing all the stupid edits they make, and let's see how you feel. BTW, who's Kaitlinn? --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Thanks for telling me. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) BTW BTW, I wasn't saying that I didn't give a sh** about you, it was about the characters (flesh/irony, whatever, the first thing that came to my mind was Chinese and it turned out that it actually was a Chinese word) --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Seth's Armor? I need proof. Is it dub only? I never remember anything of the sort happening. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I See Oh, so the special armor was for Gigas, Maximus and Armatus only? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Plz Read Can you please read and be a critic for my latest chapter of Paleocademy? Paleocademy Chapter 16 --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Stella and Zane are an Achillobator duo. Yeah, and I'm gonna draw a manga out of Paleocademy, Star Burst is gonna look so cool. ^^ BTW, if you want to add a character, you can. Just tell me the character's name, age, dinosaur, element, gender, eye color, hair color, clothes, background and whatever. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Cool And I forgot, what side is he on? BTW, Pachycephalosaurus is already being used by Sofia in Paleocademy (Drake), but you could use a Super Pachycephalosaurus in its stead. BTW, I have an email. It's kodaioujakyoryuking@googlemail.com --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) LOL LOL that's so funny!!! --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Nearly Impossible I don't know where to find that episode without going on 4kids TV, though. Also, I don't remember that it had a Megalo chibi on there, either *but I skipped a lot of parts, so I may just have skipped it*. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Why Did You Move It? Why did you move the Zeta Point page? Most people don't know the Backlander, they know Zeta Point. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Because As you said, we should give the correct names, and Dinosaur Armor's technical name is "Element Booster" (or DinoTector). Also, Element Booster would also be the technical name for what it does (raises the elemental power/technique). --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC)